Not Just Another Stupid Love Spell
by RoboticUrges
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Harry Potter. He has every right according to him , but then he comes up with the perfect plan - slip Hermione a little love potion and then see how Harry reacts. But when Draco starts feeling something...strange. Dramione with a twist!
1. Love Potion no 9

_This had better work_, thought the boy to himself, _or I'm getting a refund_.

He was sitting a few tables away from her, but her body never left his sight. He was getting her one way or another. And after careful deliberation, another seemed the best possible path to take.

It had been mere weeks ago that he had come up with this scheme, and only a day since the order had arrived. Not that that was the difficult part. No, the hardest part was to slip it into her food without arousing suspicion. Thank god those stupid house elves believed everything you said as if it were the word of Merlin. Otherwise, he'd still be stuck hiding a completely useless love potion in his book bag until an opportunity presented itself, and the likelihood of that ever happening was indeed low. So, feeling quite smug about his plan's success thus far, Draco Malfoy sat full of glee and self-worth watching for the moment Hermione Granger took her first sip of pumpkin juice and consequently fell head-over-heels in love with him.

It wasn't that he liked the girl, he couldn't even stand being in the same room with her, but obtaining her affections meant that he had another way to get on that damned Potter's nerves, and Potter's nerves were always a good thing to get on…

Distracted as he was, Draco didn't at first notice his target spring from the Griffindor table and bounce off towards the nearest set of stairs. Actually, he had no idea she still bounced. She hadn't seemed to do it since the end of third year. Maybe it was the potion reacting in a weird way?

Draco was fairly sure the potion was working properly when Hermione had - very quietly – asked to have a word with him after potions. She was all pink in the face and trembling and, he admitted to himself, it made her look like a sweet little bunny. Still, he had no interest other than to finish what he had started and get that Potter trembling on his knees before him in rage, helpless as he watched his enemy caress dear little Hermione's cheek; as he pulled her away from him and that Weasley; as he pulled off her clothes, slowly, in a way that made her squeak in trepidation.

Ok, Draco had to admit the idea of undressing her made him more then a little aroused, but he pushed it off thinking it was only natural – a girl with her figure sure would be fun to play with.

Slouching coolly outside the dungeon entrance, he waited with apparent calm for his prey to catch up. She took longer than he expected or was hoping for but she did have a reason. It wasn't exactly his idea to let everyone see them conversing either. She was probably embarrassed to talk to him with her little friends around. He sneered; she had a sense of shame? How cute. That wouldn't last much longer. He snickered. Finally, his quarry was upon him. She looked down when she spoke, "U-um, Malf- Dra-co," the words came out butchered by her sudden shyness, "W-would you, well, this is awfully sudden and – but I think I should say it and…um….um, what was I saying?... Oh, yes…will you…would you- I kind of… I like you! But, um, not just as a friend. Did I tell you your hair is pretty- handsome, ugh, beautiful? WHAT AM I SAYING!!! ARRRGGGHH!"

Draco smiled as her voice rose in pitch and sped up before silencing her with a forefinger on her rose petal lips. He replied, "I believe I know exactly what you are trying to say. I'd be honoured to go on a date with you. Perhaps to Hogsmeade this coming weekend?"

His heart skipped a beat as he waited for her reply, although thanks to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes love potion he had no need to fear. For the first time in his life he was thankful to a Weasley.

"Uh, sure," Hermione gushed, "That'd be g-gr-eat. Bye bye!" And with a smile that lit a candle in Draco's heart she skipped off to lunch. Draco sighed. His plan was definitely succeeding, but why did he feel so strange when that girl looked at him with love in her eyes? Surely he couldn't feel bad about toying with a mudblood's heart?

The weekend seemed to creep up on Malfoy from behind, and before he knew it, it was time for the designated date with Hermione. He had been watching her all week, wondering what kinds of things she liked – books, obviously, but what else? – and his stomach was now knotted in anticipation. Still, he couldn't grasp what made him feel so odd. It wasn't like him to be nervous; he had been on plenty of dates before. Sure, this one was for revenge but that made no difference. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys did not get anxious over revenge. _Or dating_, he thought firmly to himself, _Getting all worked up over Granger is definitely not allowed_.

His thoughts were broken as a length of brownish red hair caught his attention. Just as he though, Hermione was making an awkward beeline for him, leaving other gathered students staring. They weren't staring because she was headed towards him, she could have been walking anywhere, no, they were staring at how she _looked._

She had obviously put some effort into what she was wearing: a baby pink dress, short, yet modest, that clung to her torso and flowered out at the skirt; matching cute shoes that looked like Little Bo Peep might have worn them; and a big pink ribbon in the form of a bow, loosely holding part of her curly hair in place. Altogether it suited her cute looks very well, it still managed to make her look like a mature witch. Draco gulped. He hadn't been expecting this!

They all continued to stare as she halted in front of him, uttering out a small, "Hi."

_I __definitely hadn't been expecting this!_ he thought as his heart sent out a small tremor and spluttered a little at how attractive his date looked right now.

"Are you alright?" the voice broke through his muddled mental state. He shook his head to look at her again, careful not to fall into her dreadfully innocent eyes.

"Um, yeah…" he replied, "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded delicately and smiled, "Yes!"

At the small motion Draco felt his mind begin to slip and lead him down darker pathways but was brought back quickly, this time by Filch's harsh voice telling them to form an orderly line to board their train.

"Anyone not complying will immediately be sent back to the castle," he snarled, scaring a group of nearby third years, and Draco was left wondering, not for the first time, how someone could be so unreasonably vindictive…and how much he needed to get laid.

Turning back to Hermione, who was still being stared at, he smiled, "Let's go."

She simply nodded and looked down, once more too afraid or embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Draco sighed inwardly as he took her hand and led her to the back of the line boarding the train, and then snickered. Soon, revenge would be his…

**A/N: Wait until the next chapter where Draco finds out not all things last forever! In the meantime please feel free to review and critique! **


	2. Busted

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was originally meant to have a little (pretty big) hint about the love potion wearing off, but I really wanted to publish it now so I'm just putting it in like this and I should have the next chapter up in a few hours...oh, and Ginny's part in this chapter was going to be Hagrid's but I decided to add him in later. ^_^ It would have been pretty funny for him to abuse Draco though!(I see him being flung out a window...) Also, this could be classified as a spoiler, I guess but, check out the part about love potions in Chapter Six: Draco's Detour in the sixth book. It may give you an idea about where I'm trying to go with this. Of course, if you'd prefer absolute surprise, don't look. Either way - enjoy! **

The train ride to Hogsmeade was surprisingly long for Draco while Hermione clung tightly onto his hand, looking everywhere but his face. She wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with the amount of weird stares they were getting but she wasn't about to complain. They had every reason to stare – to her knowledge there hadn't been a comfortable Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship for over forty years, and never one that had ended well, not to mention her and Malfoy were supposedly bitter enemies. Besides, she had a feeling that even if she tried speaking her voice would desert her. All she could do was sit and wait for the chugging to slow down and finally, for the train to grind to a stop. After what seemed like an age, she had to wait no longer.

As they got off the train, Hermione's heart throbbed wildly to some rhythm she couldn't distinguish, made worse by Draco's offer to help her onto the platform. She blushed terribly, causing Draco to chuckle softly at her innocence. She blushed deeper, feeling a fever spread through her body. She found herself quite attracted to that chuckle. It was far warmer than any she had heard from him thus far and the fact that it was directed at her made her unreasonably happy.

Get a grip on yourself Hermione, she thought to herself, It's not like he kissed you.

But for quite a moment after that it was, as her mind skipped down a well downtrodden path. Of course, since she now had a reason to go walking down it, she didn't feel quite as bad as the other times she had. Snapping back to reality, she realised Draco was now asking her something.

"-want to go?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Where do you want to go?'"

He smiled gently after asking this.

"Well," Hermione said, "how about the Three Broomsticks? Or Honeydukes?"

"The Three Broomsticks it is."

Draco then linked his arm through hers and pulled her along to the place in question.

The Three Broomsticks was, as always, crowded. Being the most popular bar in town with the prettiest barmaid, the lovely Madam Rosmerta, helped with that. Still they managed to find a comfortable spot at the back to be alone, even though it looked as though half the wizarding population was bent on carving holes into the pair's skin with their eyes.

"Geez. You'd think they'd get over it," Hermione muttered darkly, causing her date to look at her in shock. The stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes, until they noticed what they were doing and quickly looked away.

"I-I guess I'll go get us some Butterbeers then," Draco stuttered, "You sit down"

She nodded and sat as he made his way to the cluttered counter, still looking slightly uneasy, and, not for the first time that day, wondering what the hell she was doing.

After a full ten minutes Draco came back, handing her a drink. She took a gulp and sighed. For a Spring day she sure felt cold. Sitting there in silence she felt oddly comfortable, and yet her mind did not wander. Her eyes felt stuck to the storm cloud grey ones across from her and she felt herself memorising his features; the snow white pureness of his complexion, the similar colour of his silky hair, only containing the exact right amount of golden blonde strands that glittered brightly in the sun. But most captivating of all was the slight smile playing across his perfect lips. It was so alluring she couldn't help but want to feel it against her own, trace it with her tongue, hold his strong hands to her waist as their saliva mingled into one…

Before truly knowing what she was doing, she was suddenly entwined in his arms, the rest of the world gone as her lips embraced his and vice versa. It seemed for one moment as if nothing could possibly come between them, like they were one entity, and shared one soul. That was, until the clearing of an unimpressed throat tore them apart. For a moment Hermione was worried it was a professor, or worse, one of the boys, but as it turned out, it was a disgruntled looking Ginny staring them both down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," she spat, eying Draco with enough malice to send most begging, "but just what exactly are you doing Hermione?"

It was now Hermione's turn face her wrath. She had to admit – that girl could have quite the temper when she wanted, and she looked as if she wanted to have it now.

"Well," she started, not for the first time that day, "I was kind of in the middle of something, actually."

"Yes I can tell that!" Ginny's voice was thick with venom, her eyes ablaze, "Thankyou very much, but I can tell you were busy," she said the word with sarcasm, "but just what in bloody Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione continued, "I was just saying I – "

"NO STUPID EXCUSES!" Hermione was thoroughly taken aback, and Ginny kept yelling, "I GO OUT LOOKING FOR YOU BECAUSE HARRY AND RON WERE WORRIED AND I FIND YOU HERE WITH THIS GIT," she stared pointedly at Malfoy, "EATING EACH OTHERS' FACES!"

By this point in time the whole pub had stopped to watch the little flame haired girl on her rampage. Embarrassed, Hermione tried once more to calm her down.

"Look, Ginny, I'll explain if you just promise not to yell anymore. I don't want the whole world knowing!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AND DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOUR FRIENDS WON'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?! BECAUSE I HAVE AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM HARRY OR RON! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY-"

"So tell them."

The voice came from inside the booth, from the long-forgotten cause of the argument. Both girls were shocked into silence. Neither of them had suspected this. Finally, after much swallowing, Hermione questioned in a small voice, "Draco?"

He looked straight at her, "You heard me – let them know. They're bound to find out sooner or later, and the earlier they know, the easier it will be later on."

Both Ginny and Hermione were silent. They looked at each other. Ginny was the first to break the quiet, her anger evidently evaporated, "I hate to admit it but he does have a point. If they don't find out from you now, they'll hear about it from someone else soon…"

"Only because you yelled it out all over town!" Hermione countered.

Ginny blushed a pale shade of scarlet, "Sorry, but," she added, "you weren't exactly being discrete about it."

Hermione had to admit, she was right. Somehow snogging in the middle of a crowded room just didn't make it into her 'discrete' category.

"What are we going to do?" she wondered aloud, not really paying attention to anything anymore.

"Well, I suppose first of all we should hurry back to the train station. Our ride should be here in another few minutes."

Hermione looked questioningly at Ginny, "But what if one of the boys sees us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "First, you should have though about that earlier, and second, they have Quidditch practice today. They wouldn't dare leave before it's over."

The older witch raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

Ginny shrugged, "I have no such compulsion."

"Ah."

Draco stayed silent throughout this entire conversation, wrapped up in gleeful thoughts of how close he was to victory, and how much he wanted to smash his face back up against the brunette witch's mouth, just to hear her panting again. As the trio left the building and headed toward the station he felt the urge to shake his head in the hope it would become less cluttered.

**...I'm not really sure how well I wrote this... I was in media and had absolute inspiration to write, so I did, but I only got halfway through the original chapter when the bell rang and everyone started talking to me...and the word phallus was scrawled across the whiteboard. Very distracting that was^_^ Anywho, please review/critique. **


	3. Pretending

**A/N: I feel really, really, REALLY bad! I seriously thought I could have this uploaded the same night as the second chapter! In my defense, there was absolutely no way to get it up sooner for me. I have two weeks of school left this year (yah! Eight week holiday incoming!) and I soon realised there was a maths, art, history and ACE assignment waiting for me (all due the same day - ugh!), plus I have a maths EXAM (boo calculus! What the hell are logarithms by the way?), english exam and medieval and ancient history exam to prepare for AND my filming crew didn't get our media assessment done in our filming session (waaaay too many scenes). I also agreed many weeks ago to be the main character in my friend's video clip on which filming ended today, with most of the cast deciding to ditch and leave it up to TWO people to be all SIX characters. Needless to say, there was a lot of improvising. Right now I'm meant to be finishing the final copies of my history and ACE assignments but I just couldn't leave this any longer...and my friend may or may not be using the credits of his film to blackmail me... Anyway, I still don't think my excuse is good enough, even though I haven't slept in a week doing all this stuff. Please just enjoy yourself, relax, and perhaps look back to a time when you were fifteen and run off your feet (if you're older than me ^_^). **

Draco sighed dramatically – something he was quite good at. The latter part of the day had been hard and he swore Hermione's little friends were now out to get him. Well, they had been out to get him for years now, but probably even more so once they found out that he was dating their Hermione. He scowled. They sure did know how to treat a girl like she was made out of porcelain. You'd think they would know by now Hermione wasn't one to sit and be toyed with when she was getting hurt. He smiled. _No, she's more likely to punch them in the stomach. _Then he remembered she already had. He was just about to slip into a much needed nap when a much hated voice squealed out, "Draco honey, why does your face keep changing? You looked tired and then angry, and right now you just _smiled_," the word was said with an enthusiasm that made him want to puke, "Ooh, I know!" the voice was suggestive now, "You were tired and angry at that stupid mudblood that was following you earlier – I saw her. She looked _really happy_, like she was about to curse you or something – and then you thought of me and felt better!" the voice sighed contentedly. Draco was having none of it. His eyes flung wide open in annoyance as he sat up.

"Pansy," he drawled, "I don't care what you think but keep it to your bloody self! And don't call Hermione a mudblood!" he added as an afterthought, though he wasn't sure why exactly. He later convinced himself it was just because Parkinson was so ugly, in all meanings of the word, but right at that moment he was truly enraged about someone else insulting _his_ girl. Wait, when did she become his girl? He shook the thought off along with the unwanted pug-faced mass that was begging forgiveness for whatever it had done wrong now and ran – well speed-walked – as fast as he could towards the boys' dorm. Finding peace at last in his own solitude, Draco Malfoy fell into a blissfully deep abyss that was his subconscious.

"Hermione! Oi! Hermione!"

The girl turned sharply on her heel, flinging her wild hair across her face in a circlet of shocked curls. She sighed, "What is it Ron?"

The gangly red haired boy loped up to her at a startling pace, though he was almost out of breath from what she could tell. He wheezed for a minute, holding up one finger to signify his dire need for oxygen. After a small time he looked up, saying, "Bloody hell you sure can walk fast!"

The girl sighed once again, "Yes Ronald, I'm glad that after eight years you're finally able to see that I walk fast," she put her hands on her hips, "Now what is the emergency that possessed you to come after me in such a mad rush?"

"Ginny said that you said that she should tell me and Harry that you wanted to tell us something that she wanted to say but you should say yourself because 'it's only fair she gets to share her side of the story' so I wanted to know what it was but Harry said it could wait until after practice and I said I would hurry and tell him what you wanted to talk about that Ginny was talking about when I came down and he said ok so I ran 'cause I don't want to miss Quidditch."

Hermione just looked at him. How he could get that many words out of his mouth in one breath she would never know. Then the fact hit her – Ginny had told them she wanted to tell them something. A few curses flew from her mind, not all of them magic related. What should she do? She didn't know. She lied.

"Um…I, um…wanted to know if you had done your Transfiguration essay?"

Ron tilted his head slightly to the side, "Why?"

"W-well," the girl desperately grasped around for a good enough excuse, "I'm having trouble with the part about dissimilarities between an animagus and a cursed shape shifter. I can only think of three differences and I don't think that will be enough for Professor McGonogal."

Ron looked stunned, "Y-you don't know the answer?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm doomed!" the boy wailed, clutching like a madman to his fiery head. After a moment's panicking he looked down at Hermione in shock, "You. Don't. Know?"

She nodded again, biting cautiously on her full bottom lip, "N-no. I just said that…" she trailed off, cursing her mind for deserting her in her moment of need. She never didn't know anything. Ever. Ron, however, seemed too beside himself to notice such a slip. _The poor boy looks like he's swallowed a frog._

Then a light switched on inside his head, "I'll go tell Harry then shall I?" he said in a slightly dazed voice, beginning to wander off towards the main entrance. Hermione, slightly worried her friend didn't know what he was doing at that particular moment, and exceedingly worried Harry, the brighter of the two, would figure something was off with her, merely stood with anxiety washing over her like a tap. She stood puzzled for a moment longer, trying and failing to take in what had just happened. How could she have been so stupid? It didn't make sense – she always had a good answer!

"Argh!"

The sound followed Hermione through the halls as she begrudgingly made her way to the Griffindor table. Today was going to be long. Very long. She might as well not be hungry.

**A/N: Short and crappy - just the way I like my...who am I kidding? I don't like anything to be short and crappy! Anyway, please review if you feel the need to say something. So far you guys have been so great and inspiring! Thankyou so much!**


End file.
